Notas mentales
by A-e-lilim
Summary: ... o "La crónica del cabello de Duo Maxwell (y el intento de Heero por descubrir sus misterios)". [1x2x1]


**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, _yadda, yadda_.

**Nota:** Escrito para la segunda convocatoria de fics organizado por Gundam Wing Yaoi, página en FB que tú, a quien le gusta el yaoi de GW, debe buscar y darle like para fangirlear como se debe~

Siempre me es complicado escribir de Duo y Heero porque son mi OTP más antigua (unos diez años de amor, vaya), pero aquí estoy y con suerte sin decepcionar a nadie.

¡Gracias a Neutral HD por todo!

* * *

**Notas mentales**

**o "La crónica del cabello de Duo Maxwell (y el intento de Heero por descubrir sus misterios)"**

_Primera impresión_

Obstáculo. Inservible. «Cállate, idiota».

_Décimo tercer ajuste_

A Duo no le costó mucho pasar de la categoría "inútil" a "competente" en la mente de Heero (aunque nunca abandonó la de "molesto"). Reconocía las sombras que lo rodeaban, su personalidad ácida y burlona, y sobre todo, el compromiso para lograr la paz.

Eso bastaba.

… Hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

Heero era observador y un buen crítico de carácter, desinteresado en todo lo que no involucrase cumplir con su misión. Entonces apareció Duo Maxwell, sus contradicciones, sus malditos detalles y estupidez; y al tercer décimo ajuste mental, reservó un archivo en su cerebro para él donde empezó a registrar cada nuevo conocimiento, gesto y reacción.

El problema fue cuando en su intento de cuadrar cada pieza como si fuese un rompecabezas, vio que no resultaba. Así dio inicio a su ensayo denominado a secas «El idiota trenzado» en el que reacomodaba la información y buscaba obtener nuevos datos a la par que seguía actuando como siempre, centrado en sus objetivos y calculando cada acción.

¿La misión? Descifrar al 02.

* * *

_De cosas relevantes_

—Deja de ser escandaloso —masculló cuando su compañero de dormitorio siguió quejándose a viva voz.

Pasados quince minutos, Heero consideró quitarle el seguro a la semiautomática que tenía en el cinto del uniforme escolar, alzarla a la altura de la cabeza de Duo y tirar del gatillo. Descartó la idea porque las habilidades del piloto del Deathscythe eran necesarias para la misión que llevarían a cabo ese fin de semana y no habría forma de abastecerse de bombas a tiempo.

—Es que es increíble, ¡malditos críos! ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse con el bien más preciado de un hombre?

Heero pensó en apuntar que tenían la misma edad que los _críos_, pero prefirió el mutismo.

Parecería que en la escala de «mayores desgracias que podían pasarle a Duo Maxwell», que le pegasen goma de mascar en el cabello estaba en un puesto bastante alto.

El resultado no había sido catastrófico, apenas quince centímetros menos de trenza y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, justificación suficiente para todas las quejas, protestas e insultos que había salido de la boca de Duo desde que habían regresado de clases y le señaló el pedazo de chicle.

—Si encuentro al infeliz que hizo esta broma de mal gusto, no la contará.

—No puedes llamar la atención.

—No soy idiota —gruñó Duo, todavía de mal humor.

Heero hizo un sonido que indicaba claramente que no estaba de acuerdo, y agregó en sus notas mentales que para Duo su cabello rozaba lo sagrado.

Lo había sospechado en base a sus observaciones de qué tanto cuidado le brindaba, sus atenciones para que siempre estuviese sedoso y saludable, y que todas las noches y mañanas se lo cepillaba sin falta de cincuenta a sesenta veces aproximadas.

Por eso, tomó una decisión rápida.

No era muy simpatizante de las gomas de mascar, lo cual no evitó que hubiese mantenido una en la boca a la espera de una oportunidad ideal para pegársela a Duo en el pelo. No fue tan sencillo debido a que comprobó que el otro piloto difícilmente bajaba la guardia, sin embargo, el experimento estaba finalizado y los resultados le satisfacían.

* * *

_Silencio_

La rama de un árbol contra la ventana del dormitorio producía un traqueteo seco y rítmico que retumbaba en el silencio sepulcral de las cuatro de la mañana. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que el ruido diese inicio (interrumpiendo su sueño ligero) y le hiciera apuntar de manera automática la fuente del sonido antes de percatarse de lo que era.

Si bien era difícil que desenmascararan la cubierta de simple estudiante de secundaria, no era imposible, por lo que siempre prestaba cuidado extra a los detalles en los periodos que pasaba en escuelas de cualquier parte del globo.

Al menos él lo hacía. Duo no se había movido ni un centímetro en su cama, los cobertores hechos un lío entre sus piernas y su respiración acompasada y profunda.

Observó de reojo la figura dormida del otro adolescente por unos instantes, casi fastidiado. Era como si en ese momento nada en el mundo pudiese importunarlo.

Heero contempló encender su portátil, pero descartó la idea con rapidez. Sabía las especificaciones de la próxima misión, así como los posibles contratiempos; números, nombres, indicaciones, todo estaba en el debido lugar en su cabeza.

Se puso de costado, ahora sí viendo a Duo de modo abierto.

Aún tenía goma de mascar de su experimento anterior, ¿si se acercaba y se la pegaba nuevamente en el cabello despertaría? No le interesaba mucho si era capturado con las manos en la masa. O en el pelo.

Cuando se atrapó pensando semejantes tonterías, frunció el ceño y decidió que era mejor ir a ejercitarse o correr por el campus en vez de eso.

…No se movió.

Contrario a la creencia popular, en ocasiones sí requería una pausa. Mientras llevaba a cabo una misión no se detenía ni un segundo, su mente fría y calculadora, pero no siempre las cosas eran claras y (a veces, solo a veces) debía detenerse. Un instante, nada más.

Duo habló incoherencias entre sueños. Él requería una pausa eventual y fugaz, Duo requería hablar. Hablar por hablar, hablar sinsentidos y oraciones vacías.

Hablar como defensa, hablar como ataque, hablar por aburrimiento, hablar por felicidad. ¿Quizá eso hacía su silencio muchísimo más peligroso?

Con resolución, Heero extrajo lo que le quedaba de goma de mascar atrapado entre el elástico de su spandex y su cuerpo, y empezó a masticarlo. Con presteza se deslizó hacia la figura durmiente de Duo y aplastó el chicle entre las hebras de cabello con nada de sutileza.

—Heero —la voz somnolienta le hizo retroceder un paso y luego caminar con tranquilidad de regreso a su cama.

Por supuesto, Duo no tardó en darse cuenta del ataque personal del que había sido víctima y su mezcla de vociferaciones y siseos no pararon hasta que la puerta fue aporreada y el delegado de los dormitorios le exigió callarse.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —gruñó Duo, sus mejillas rojas de rabia e indignación.

Evaluando qué lo enardecería más, no contestó, limitándose a cerrar los ojos y fingir que quería dormir.

El resultado fueron cinco centímetros menos de trenza y exactamente tres días y medio sin que Duo le dirigiera una palabra o una mirada.

* * *

_Y la conclusión fue…_

Contadas horas después, Heero confirmó que un Duo Maxwell sumido en el silencio era cien veces más fastidioso y letal. No fue ni de cerca tan satisfactorio como hubiese querido.

Se escabullía temprano en las mañanas y regresaba tarde, y cuando forzosamente debía pasar horas en el dormitorio compartido, no mandaba indirectas o ponía trabas, solo hacía como si fuese transparente. Afinar pormenores no fue viable y lo único que lo contuvo fue que la ley de hielo era agridulce: se ahorraba verborrea banal pero perdía…

Perdía _algo_ que no conseguía descifrar y le incordiaba.

* * *

_Preocupación y contradicción_

Había sido un fin de semana infernal, casi literalmente, entre las columnas de fuego por las que habían tenido que escapar y la lluvia de balas de los pocos soldados de Oz que no habían caído en las explosiones o bajo la metralleta de Duo.

La misión fue completada: de la entera flota de Leos que iban a ser lanzados apenas quedaban partes sin utilidad y habían conseguido las coordenadas de la nueva base secreta.

Ahora quedaba llegar a la ciudad, hacer el informe y curarse las heridas. Ni el hombro dislocado o los numerosos rasmillones con sangre seca en las piernas eran graves, pero Heero no sabía cuánto más podía resistir su tobillo.

Los datos de ambos habían sido eliminados de la base de datos de la escuela en la que habían permanecido por casi un mes en espera de la señal que les permitiría actuar, así que en mutua decisión cada uno seguiría su camino al primer rastro de civilización. Es decir, todavía les quedaban unos buenos cinco kilómetros de espeso bosque hasta llegar a la carretera y separarse.

—¿Estado? —preguntó en cuanto Duo dejó de seguir su paso ligero.

A esas alturas era difícil que fuesen en su persecución, sin embargo, mejor asegurarse de que si se daba el caso, Duo estuviese en condiciones.

—Muñeca luxada y roce de bala en la pantorrilla. Tú te llevaste la peor parte por seguir _hackeando_ el sistema incluso cuando tenías lo que querías. —Al cabo de un rato, Duo añadió en un graznido producto del cansancio y la molestia—: ¿No puedes disminuir la velocidad? Estás haciendo trizas tu tobillo, me das escalofríos.

Heero no respondió y tampoco aminoró su velocidad de inmediato sino pasado otro tercio de camino. Había resuelto que si seguía el mismo ritmo era inminente una lesión que lo dejaría inutilizado un tiempo.

—Lo que faltaba, y lo peor es que el maldito calor no disminuye —se lamentó Duo cuando una suave llovizna empezó a caerles.

El ambiente estaba caldeado, el verano resistiéndose a ceder al cambio de estación, y la humedad, lejos de refrescarles, no hacía más que empeorar la sensación de suciedad, cansancio y bochorno.

—Tengo hambre y cuánto daría por un baño —siguió quejándose Duo al cabo de unos minutos.

Heero vio de reojo cómo Duo pasaba una mano llena de barro por su cabello húmedo, dándose cuenta tarde de su error, pero no soltó un insulto ni pareció enfadarse más con la situación. Siguió caminando, atento a sonidos que pudiesen salirse de lo común, y evitando tropezarse con las nudosas raíces de los árboles.

Cuando ya se encontraban cerca de su destino, su cojera se acentuó y Duo lo obligó a aceptar su ayuda. Aún renuente, tuvo que rodear con su brazo sano el hombro del otro chico. No comentó nada cuando llegaron a la autopista y con una excusa creíble (_acampamos, pero perdimos la ruta transitada y como ve, mi amigo se hirió_), consiguieron ayuda de un granjero de la localidad.

—¡Gracias, nos salvó la vida! —agradeció Duo con una sonrisa cuando bajaron de la camioneta.

Ni bien cerró la puerta, la sonrisa desapareció.

Heero evaluó su ubicación. Se encontraba a un par de kilómetros del lugar donde había ocultado su laptop y los suministros básicos que necesitaba. Sin mediar palabras con Duo, inició su caminata, pero pronto fue detenido.

—¿Qué haces? —La mirada que le dirigió no logró amedrentarlo—. Sé que habíamos quedado en algo diferente, pero no te dejaré solo con ese talante que te cargas. Luces como si fueses a desmayarte en plena calle.

—No lo haré —afirmó Heero convencido.

No mentía, y Duo lo sabía, pero no cedió y se le pegó como sombra hasta llegar al hotel de mala muerte en el que se refugiaría.

—Esto es un asco, Heero.

Aunque se le ocurrió replicar con «nadie te ha invitado» o «lárgate», vio más productivo conectar su portátil y comenzar el informe de la misión, ignorando el mohín de Duo ante sus acciones.

—¿Estás loco? Primero cura tus heridas y revisa qué tan dañado están tu hombro y tu tobillo.

Ante su falta de respuesta, Duo tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse y apretar con fuerza el hombro herido, haciéndole apretar los dientes y dejar de teclear furiosamente para sacar su .44 magnum y apuntarle.

—No tienes balas —afirmó Duo con seguridad.

—Suéltame.

—Debes atenderte.

Heero jaló del gatillo.

No hubo disparo ni olor a pólvora porque no había recargado sus municiones. Dejó el arma en la mesa y volvió a teclear, ignorando la molesta presencia a su lado que finalmente se rindió y fue a sentarse cerca de la ventana. Un mínimo porcentaje de su cerebro se preguntó qué hacía Duo Maxwell primero importunándole y luego limitándose a observar la avenida en vez de asearse, darle atención a ese _preciado_ cabello suyo y buscar comida.

Casi media hora pasó antes de que saliese la confirmación de mensaje enviado y cerrase su laptop.

—¿Ahora sí tratarás tus heridas?

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Vaya que eres un imbécil —fue su respuesta.

Con una mueca y palabras resaltándole lo "animal" que era, Duo le colocó el hombro en su lugar y le instó a que primero se diese una ducha para sacarse la mugre, el sudor y la sangre. Después, aplicó crema antiséptica a todos sus arañazos, y le vendó con firmeza el pie y la zona dislocada.

Regido por la curiosidad, Heero se dejó hacer, la arruga en su ceño nunca abandonando su expresión.

En sus notas mentales estaba que si bien Duo tenía alta tolerancia al hambre, poca higiene y circunstancias penosas, prefería evitarse circunstancias desagradables siempre que fuese posible.

Estar ahí con él ciertamente clasificaba como 'posible de evitar'.

Su cabello y ropas expedían olor a rancio, estaban endurecidos en algunas partes por el lodo, y no le había visto ni un solo ademán que delatara que tenía la muñeca torcida. Tampoco habían comentado nada cuando su estómago soltó un ruido clamando alimento.

—Esto debería bastar —declaró Duo cuando acabó con su pie.

Heero no dijo "gracias", ni se le ocurrió, y tan concentrado se mantuvo tratando de ajustar esta nueva información con la antigua, que no se asombró cuando descubrió que estaba solo en la habitación destartalada.

Duo había roto la ley del hielo justo y preciso para afinar los pormenores de la misión, aunque le había dicho con gravedad que si volvía a tocar su trenza, esperaría paciente a que la guerra terminase y si ambos seguían vivos, se vengaría.

Su molestia prácticamente palpable se había evaporado en plena acción, pero incluso contando eso, no explicaba el afán de Duo por su bienestar.

* * *

_Tres pasos atrás_

La trenza de Duo estaba de su tamaño usual. Todos los centímetros que habían sido recortados por su culpa meses atrás, habían sido recuperados.

Inevitablemente eso fue en lo que Heero se fijó primero. Lo segundo fue que los refuerzos de los soldados enemigos habían llegado.

Una bala pasó rozando su hombro, haciéndole apretar los dientes.

—Vaya reencuentro —clamó Duo—. ¿Me extrañaste? —añadió sarcástico, recargando su arma.

Era una emboscada y cuando vio a lo lejos a Wufei, aceptó que el error no había sido solo suyo. Eran contadísimas las oportunidades en las que los cinco pilotos Gundam estaban en un mismo lugar, y no era bueno; prescindir de uno, tal vez de dos era factible, pero no de los cinco.

El saldo final fue varias docenas de soldados de Oz aniquilados y ellos obligados a ocultarse en una casa segura hasta que dejaran de vigilar tan estrictamente la zona. Wing y Deathscythe estaban seguros, pero existía la más leve posibilidad de que fuesen encontrados. Heero se mostraba tranquilo, pero Duo no.

—Con pasearte en círculos no lograrás nada —dijo Wufei sin levantar la vista del libro en sus manos.

—Sí, Heero está tranquilo y… —trató de intervenir Quatre.

—No es mi culpa que no todos podamos ser témpanos de hielo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con Yuy? —quiso saber Wufei con desinterés.

No era la primera señal de hostilidad evidente que mostraba Duo por Heero, y la interrupción descortés a Quatre era impropia de Duo, quien parecía tener un cariño especial por el rubio.

—Iré a descansar.

Heero ignoró la mirada cuestionadora de Quatre.

Cada Gundam era muy importante para su respectivo piloto, era su máquina de guerra, la poderosa herramienta que estaban utilizando para intentar establecer la paz. Pero Heero sabía que Duo en especial veía el Deathscythe como una extensión indispensable de sí mismo. Casi como a un amigo de metal.

—Heero, ¿puedes avisarle a Duo que la cena está lista?

Su cena (y comidas próximas hasta que la posibilidad de marcharse estuviese abierta) consistía en latas de frijoles y sopa. Heero no se movió de su lugar de inmediato, y Quatre no insistió, pero una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando lo vio dejar la mesa e ir hacia el corredor de las habitaciones.

Duo estaba echado boca arriba, sus manos detrás de su nuca y sus ojos fijos en la nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La cena —dijo Heero. Estaba por darse media vuelta, cuando al fin ubicó qué le desconcertaba: no había encontrado ni rastros de aquel Duo obstinado en anteponer curarle sus heridas frente a su propia comodidad.

Eso desencajaba con la última información que tenía en duda, la cual no había conseguido decodificar satisfactoriamente.

—Ya voy, no es necesario que me escoltes.

Como Heero no se movió, Duo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a su altura y elevó una ceja.

—¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Te gusto o qué?

Heero dejó de pestañear. De un segundo a otro, sus orejas y mejillas ardieron, y los ojos de Duo se abrieron de par en par. De pronto, él no era el único sonrojado y aturdido.

Silencio. Un silencio que tenía un sabor muy diferente al anterior.

Con las facciones todavía calientes, Heero frunció profundamente el ceño. No era tonto, sabía qué tipo de revelación estaba ocurriendo entre Duo y él, pero. _Pero_.

Si bien el abanico de posibilidades que se le estaba abriendo era impresionante, no estaba en posición de diseccionar. No ahora que debía enfocarse por completo en combatir a OZ… y Duo lo besó.

Fue un contacto húmedo, torpe y rápido. Su corazón se desembocó a tal punto que no recordó que de un empujón podría mandarlo al suelo e interrumpir lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Fue tu primer beso, Heero?

—No —contestó (además que, sorprendentemente, seguía sin apartar a Duo con brusquedad).

La sonrisa que curvó la boca de Duo provocó que se diese media vuelta y se dirigiera a la cocina. Si seguía así, su simple curiosidad por cuadrar piezas del 02, se convertiría en algo que le causaba recelo.

Estaba por salir del corredor cuando una figura se pegó a su espalda, haciéndole una llave con el brazo izquierdo y estampándolo de cara contra la pared. Heero gruñó, sabiendo que con simple fuerza bruta podía librarse de Duo, sin embargo, antes de actuar sintió el aliento cálido del otro piloto en su oreja:

—¿Te has preguntado por qué sobreviviste cuando le hiciste _eso_ ¡dos veces! —recalcó— a mi trenza y tuve que cortármela? Ahora sabes.

—Suéltame.

Duo lo hizo y silbando se fue hacia la cocina. Cuando Heero llegó, la mesa estaba dispuesta y Trowa y Wufei mantenían una charla sobre cómo distribuir las provisiones que quedaban.

La casa era espaciosa, fría y vieja. La corta temporada que tuvieron que pasar encerrados ahí no fueron agradables, pero aparte de aquellos primeros días en los que parecía una fiera encerrada, el resto de tiempo Duo se las arregló para cohabitar con todos de manera pacífica.

Sin contar las indirectas lanzadas hacia Heero y la atención extra que le puso a su cabello para no sufrir represalias traducidas en un tercer ataque.

Esta vez, Heero se cuidó de no llegar a ninguna conclusión.

* * *

_Como es_

Heero _no_ sintió el fantasma de unos labios en los suyos los siguientes meses.

* * *

_Autopreservación_

De nuevo había pasado varios meses para que se reencontrasen. Fue casual, una misión que asumió cada uno por su lado para destruir una base en el espacio donde los enemigos estaban manufacturando mobile suits.

Para Heero iba a ser sencillo, ingresar sin ser descubierto, colocar C-4 en los lugares claves y alejarse en la nave espacial que había robado para ver cómo la instalación se reducía a polvo espacial.

Le gustaría afirmar que la inesperada presencia de Duo arruinó sus planes, pero debía aceptar que sin sus habilidades combinadas, todo hubiese sido un fracaso.

—Quién diría —dijo Duo entrecortadamente, limpiándose los rastros de sangre (suya y de otros) que tenía en los brazos y cara— que los malditos tenían tanto equipo de guerra.

Él no.

El hangar estaba por explotar y Heero no comentó nada cuando Duo lo siguió a su nave en vez de dirigirse a la suya. Ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron a buena distancia, lo que no impidió que el estallido final los sacudiera de forma violenta.

—Quatre tiene la culpa de esto —se quejó Duo, sentándose en la silla que estaba vacía. Tenía un pómulo hinchado y una bala había atravesado limpiamente su brazo.

—¿Mm?

—Me pasó las coordenadas. Se hizo el inocente diciendo que yo podría encargarme. Apuesto lo que quieras a que sabía que tú también estabas en camino.

Conociéndolo un poco, sí, Quatre era muy capaz de semejante ardid. A Heero no le interesaba.

—¿Estás herido?

—Mm —rumió mientras revisaba que la explosión no hubiese averiado algo.

Cada uno se trató sus propias heridas mientras el piloto automático hacía el recorrido hacia la colonia más cercana, una del punto L2. Heero no planeaba gastar el tiempo, sino dejar pasar un par de días para analizar la situación y partir hacia la Tierra a la menor oportunidad. La guerra se había trasladado al espacio, pero su Gundam estaba allí.

—¿Me escuchaste?

—No.

—Maldito. Te dije que necesito ayuda con este vendaje.

Heero se detuvo un milisegundo. Acabó de echarse suero fisiológico a la quemadura que tenía en el muslo y se acercó a Duo, quien parecía estar cada vez de peor humor.

—Sé que puedes doblar metal con las manos, así que no aprietes mucho. Solo lo justo y necesario.

La piel de Duo ardía, lo notó a su pesar. Con la mirada lo analizó rápidamente y vio que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y que las manos le temblaban un poco.

—Te encuentras enfermo —afirmó y con el ceño fruncido añadió—: y aun así fuiste a una misión.

—¡Estaba mejor! —se defendió Duo, apartándose cuando la venda estuvo bien puesta en su hombro—. Pero… pero la calefacción en mi nave tuvo algunos fallos, ¿ok? Luego llegué a la ubicación y no me iba a ir sin hacer algo.

Estúpido trenzado. Heero no había notado fallos en las acciones de Duo, pero no dudaba que se había sobreesforzado y que la recaída no sería agradable…

A pesar de que el viaje no era prolongado, tener al lado a un Duo que no dejaba de lamentarse y seguía enfadado por todo, lo hacía pesado y el doble de largo. Y, sin embargo, lo peor fue cuando dejó de mascullar entre dientes y Heero se aproximó para revisar su estado.

El instinto de conservación de Duo era fuerte, bien lo sabía él que se encontraba al otro extremo de la escala entre los cinco pilotos Gundam: su vida no valía nada si perderla significaba un aporte a la lucha por la paz. Caer de doscientos metros, autodetonarse, lo que viniese.

Duo no era de esa forma, por lo que no tenía sentido que si no sentía restablecido al cien por ciento, se hubiese arriesgado por una misión de la que no tenía los pormenores. De nuevo, Heero se detuvo de leer entre líneas; así no funcionaba.

La fiebre bajó en algún momento antes de arribar a la colonia y ninguno comentó sobre cómo Duo se aferró a Heero cuando este le medía la temperatura. O cómo se desmintió diciendo que _sí_ sospechaba la treta de Quatre y que su cerebro nublado había calificado como indispensable desmentir o confirmar.

Ciertas frases era mejor no pronunciarlas.

* * *

_Uno, dos, tres. Cero_

Pausa.

Ahora sí Heero pensó en cómo se sentía besar a Duo. Todo debido a que para conservar el anonimato, fue necesario tomar medidas que hubiese preferido evitar. Para eludir la vigilancia constante, se refugió en la zona más pobre y peligrosa de la ciudad, y si quería ser uno más, debía actuar como uno más.

Los labios de Duo eran suaves y su experiencia era fácil de percibir, una experiencia de adolescente que ha besado buena porción de personas. Su rostro lampiño también era suave y los dedos le escocían un poco por enredarlos en las hebras de su cabello, en jalar y probar qué tanto soportaría. Lo iba a comprobar tarde o mucho más tarde, era decisivo.

Algún día lejano.

* * *

_Tiempo_

Cada pensamiento, cada atisbo de sentimiento y curiosidad fueron relegados a un último rincón de su mente. Por fin el término de la guerra se vislumbró, Libra fue destruida así como Marimeia y su grupo, y se estableció el tan ansiado periodo de tranquilidad.

Relena pidió sus servicios. La paz todavía era demasiado frágil y Heero sabía que una insurrección de soldados con ansias de sangre y poder podían desbaratarla en un pestañeo, por tanto, aceptó.

Las notas mentales que había reunido se volvieron información inútil, aunque eso no evitó que tratara fallidamente de ensamblar las piezas en sus escasos días libres.

No mucho después le fue ofrecido un puesto en Preventers y si bien Relena le pidió que siguiese a cargo de su seguridad, prefirió alejarse.

Trowa y Wufei estaban trabajando al mando de Lady Une y Sally. El cambio fue bienvenido, en especial por la rutina que desarrolló. Tener horas de oficina era algo que nunca había esperado, luego regresar a casa, cenar y dormir en una cama cómoda. ¿Quién diría que podía ser tan doméstico?

De Duo no supo nada en sus primeros meses, y eso estuvo bien.

Le bastaba el archivo en su mente y los recuerdos desdibujados.

* * *

_Y en perspectiva…_

Y en perspectiva, Heero a veces podía concluir que no había aprendido nada de Duo y que no importaba.

* * *

_Conclusión (temporal)_

Duo apareció en pleno verano. Heero solo lo vio una vez en su eterna vestimenta de sacerdote antes de que se cambiase definitivamente al uniforme de Preventers y a ropa casual cuando no estaba en servicio.

Durante la semana de permiso que pidió Trowa para visitar a Quatre, Duo no tuvo reparos en volverse su compañero de oficina temporal. Su parloteo imparable, sus gestos y humor sarcásticos seguían ahí, intocables. Pero el brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo y su cabello (todavía trenzado) estaba recortado por varios centímetros.

La conversación nunca había sido el fuerte entre ellos… O cualquier conversación que requiriese habilidades que no poseía. Punto. E incluso así Heero reconocía que la mera presencia de Duo al otro lado de la oficina era bienvenida. No había incomodidad, acaso sí irritación cuando Trowa regresó y en vez de retomar su puesto, pidió un espacio propio.

—Es obvio —respondió el expiloto de HeavyArms a la pregunta tácita cuando movía sus pertenencias de su escritorio.

Heero no contestó y quedó igual de mudo cuando Duo recibió de buen agrado la noticia del traslado permanente.

—Seguimos siendo colegas, ¿puedes creerlo? Después de todos estos años —dijo sin dejar tomar sorbos de su café matutino.

La sonrisa en la boca de Duo le hizo levantar una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Heero, pisoteando su propio criterio.

—Que hay ocasiones en las que no me arrepiento de haber dejado ir la oportunidad de asesinarte mientras dormías. Ya sabes, cuando estábamos en ese internado y tú, perverso, te metiste con mi trenza.

Era la primera referencia en casi dos meses a la época antes de la paz y la insinuación que estaba haciendo era clara como el agua.

—Medité qué tan necesario eras —siguió hablando— y llegué a la conclusión de que si un bastardo tenía que sacrificarse, nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo… Aunque me alegra que no hayas tenido que llegar a ese nivel.

Heero se percató repentinamente que había llegado aquel "día lejano". Sus turnos estaban por finalizar, dejó que la última media hora transcurriese en silencio y luego invitó a Duo a su casa. Notó la duda en la respuesta y encontró satisfactorio que Duo accediese igual.

No quería ceremonias ni cuidados. Iban a quitarse un picor mutuo que habían tenido desde mucho tiempo atrás. Al menos así lo creía Heero.

—Me gusta lo que has hecho con tu departamento —comentó Duo. Era evidente que estaba sorprendido de que la decoración consistiese en algo más que los muebles básicos.

—Me gusta lo que has hecho con tu cabello.

El maldito cabello que no había podido dejar de lado.

El maldito cabello que en sus (eventualmente olvidadas) notas mentales valía tantísimo para Duo.

La risa que atravesó la sala hasta la cocina donde se encontraba sacando latas de refresco, hizo que volviese más rápido.

—¿Qué?

—Cada seis meses me lo reduzco unos centímetros —reveló—. Esto siempre fue más que pelo… y va siendo tiempo de dejarlo en el pasado.

No supo qué contestar. Con una sonrisa, Duo aceptó la lata y le dio varios tragos.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —La lata fue depositada en la pequeña mesa de centro e instintivamente Heero se aplastó contra el sillón.

En definitiva, tenía que ser ahí y ahora mismo.

—Deshazte la trenza —dijo impávido.

No era una petición cualquiera, pero tampoco rompería el momento si no era cumplida. O eso quería creer porque en seguida fue desmentido cuando Duo se soltó el cabello y sus largos mechones le cayeron en la cara.

—Desde el inicio he sospechado que tenías morbo por mi cabello. Confirmarlo me alegra. ¿A cambio harías algo por mí? —Heero lo pensó antes de asentir—. Quítate la ropa. Todo.

No tenía dificultades para hacerlo. Se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, pateó su calzado lejos sin perder el equilibrio y desabrochó su pantalón. La mirada de Duo le ardía en la piel y la sonrisa que curvaba su boca amenazaba con turbarlo. Sin protocolo, se desnudó de la cintura para abajo y se quedó estático por el minuto que el otro chico se le quedó contemplándole.

—Sí, sin duda tengo buen gusto.

No había tenido reparos en desvestirse, en quedarse en pie portando una erección incipiente o en lidiar con los grandes ojos escrutadores de Duo. Pero apenas escuchó esa oración, sus mejillas se encendieran de golpe y por primera vez se sintió despojado de toda defensa.

—¿Podrías tocarte? —tentó Duo.

—Podría.

Distinto era que no estaba en sus planes. Avanzó hacia Duo, quien lo examinaba interesado y no se negó a ponerse a su altura cuando le extendió la mano.

El beso no fue como el que habían compartido en aquel entonces. Fue una gama diversa y prolongada de sensaciones que comprobó que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder sin probar lo que ansiaba.

Heero ya había olvidado cómo eran los besos de Duo. Los besos en general, mejor dicho. Había tenido uno que otro encuentro casual, pero siempre se negó rotundo a los besos. Por ese motivo, el recordatorio amenazó con hacerle perder el control y sin cavilarlo de antemano, se encontró arrastrando a Duo hacia su habitación.

—Vaya.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ocupado en desabotonar la camisa de Duo.

—Tu cama —señaló con simpleza—. Me agrada que seas capaz de sorprenderme, Yuy. Me agrada mucho. —Acompañando a sus palabras, Duo enredó las manos detrás de su cuello e hizo fuerza para acercarlo y volver a besarlo.

El sonrojo volvió.

Duo estaba apreciando algo a lo que él le daba un valor incomparable, lo que marcaba un antes y un después de la guerra: la comodidad. Una cama muy amplia, sábanas suaves y un colchón y almohadas que eran sinónimos de confortable. Por tercera vez, sintió que el gobierno de sí mismo se iba al infierno.

En teoría debía ser sencillo y sin consecuencias, pero tan pronto como sus dedos se enredaron en la melena de Duo, se supo perdido.

—No muy fuerte —escuchó un murmullo contra su cuello. Jaló más a propósito y fue recompensado con un gemido.

Aparentemente, no era el único con morbo desbocado.

Liberó el cabello de Duo después de darle un tirón más. Rápido y (para sorpresa suya) eficiente, sacó lubricante y preservativos del cajón superior de la mesita de noche.

—¿Tan fácil crees que soy? —preguntó Duo con diversión sin quitar la vista de cómo Heero se deshacía de su pantalón y su ropa interior. No forcejeó para dominar hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos y la sonrisa sagaz que cruzó las facciones de Yuy lograron estremecerlo—. Al final no importa, ¿verdad?

'Porque será _épico_' no fue dicho.

El dormitorio solo estaba alumbrado por la luz pobre de una lámpara, pero Duo no necesitó ver la cara de Heero para saber lo sorprendido que quedó cuando desbarató la posición en la que estaban. No era tan iluso de creer que su fuerza podía rivalizar directamente con la del tipo que doblaba metal con las manos desnudas, aun así, sabía de lucha y mañas. Apretó su garganta y con agilidad lo apresó bajo su peso el segundo que duró la confusión de Heero, poniéndolo boca abajo.

—¿Incómodo? —fastidió empujando con sus caderas.

Hacía la presión justa en el cuello de Heero, un poco más y lo dejaba sin aire.

En la situación, un Heero Yuy desmayado no era de provecho. Estaban duros y el deseo se olisqueaba en el aire. Duo sospechaba que de no ser así, arreglárselas para liberar un brazo y utilizarlo para destapar la botellita de lubricante, hubiese rozado lo imposible.

—¿Una última palabra?… Ah, olvidaba que no tienes permiso para hablar —se jactó. Heero pretendió replicarle, y no consiguió más que restringir el paso de oxígeno a sus pulmones—. Deja de arruinar la diversión.

La postura no era la más accesible, eso no le impidió introducir un dedo húmedo después de flexionar una pierna de Heero y atraparla entre las suyas con la finalidad de inmovilizarla.

—Apuesto a que no te imaginas por qué es esto —canturreó satisfecho sin interrumpir el ritmo de sus dedos—. Venganza. En nombre de mi cabello.

—Idiota —dijo Heero con voz ahogada.

La risotada de Duo invadió el cuarto y procedió a echar más lubricante y meter un segundo dedo. Después un tercero. Mordió de manera viciosa el hombro que se hallaba a su disposición y lamió la piel rojiza. El que Heero se mantuviese quieto (y así impidiendo el asfixiarse) lo hacía más excitante, pero si quería seguir tenía que debilitar su agarre.

Lo hizo. Se puso protección y volvió a morder el hombro de Heero (quien apenas atinó a girar el rostro en su dirección) antes de penetrarlo de una estocada.

El ruido que llenó la habitación esta vez fue de los dos.

—¿Y sabes por qué es esto? —volvió a preguntar Duo, arremetiendo y cambiando de ángulo a cada movimiento hasta obtener que Heero temblase de pies a cabeza—. Por agradecimiento —se respondió a sí mismo—. Tu jodido chicle en mi cabello significó muchas cosas…

Para respiro de Heero, Duo (al fin) calló y la mano que aprisionaba su cuello con vigor cayó a un costado.

Sin embargo, el respiro no duró mucho. Las embestidas eran profundas y certeras, y en poco lo tenían enloquecido, desesperado porque continuase y porque se detuviera.

El orgasmo fue arrollador, recuperarse y hacérselas pagar, lo fue mil veces más.

* * *

_Complicado y con consecuencias_

Trowa no comentó sobre las marcas de dedos que tenía en el cuello. Wufei y Sally sí fueron indiscretos y Duo se regodeó hasta que le dolió el estómago de tanto reír.

_Domesticidad_

Su segundo encuentro fue al cabo de escasos días.

Duo apareció en su puerta y Heero tuvo la satisfacción de ponerlo en cuatro, enredar su mano izquierda en sus cabellos sueltos y jalar y empujar como si la vida se le fuera en ese acto. Y quizá fue algo así. El clímax los dejó hechos un manojo de músculos y sudor.

—Tengo hambre, aliméntame —dijo Duo—. Es hora de cenar.

Heero enarcó una ceja, fingiendo no estar fijándose en los residuos de saliva y semen en el pecho aún lampiño de Duo.

—Hay una cafetería al frente —replicó, limpiando con una camiseta descartada en el piso los rastros de sexo.

—No, Yuy, no —negó Duo con el ceño arrugado. Se dejó asear y soportó un estremecimiento cuando Heero limpió entre sus piernas—. Después de lo que has hecho, lo menos que puedes hacer es prepararme algo decente.

—¿Qué he hecho? —inquirió Heero con indiferencia.

—No puedes ser tan caradura —acusó Duo. Para probar su punto, pasó los dedos entre su melena suelta y no pocos pelos terminaron de desprenderse de su cuero cabelludo—. Si continúas de este modo, me dejarías calvo en poco tiempo. Aliméntame y te disculpo por esta.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba implicando Duo, Heero abandonó la cama con presteza y desnudo fue hacia la cocina.

Había tenido una repetición de algo que consideró de una sola oportunidad. Lo había disfrutado mucho.

Cocinó para Duo macarrones con queso y no se alarmó cuando quedaron dormidos en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos. Tampoco cuando por primera vez en su vida disfrutó de sexo matutino y un desayuno plagado de comentarios triviales (y estúpidos).

Duo se insertó con tal maestría en su cotidianidad que no quiso tomar la opción de botarlo.

* * *

_Ocho meses_

No era especialmente notable, pero el cabello de Duo estaba más corto.

—¿Has comprado pan blanco? Sabes que Quatre prefiere esos… Ah, sí compraste, los encontré. —Duo siguió poniendo la mesa mientras Heero lo observaba—. Si me hubieran dicho que sería en _tu_ casa en donde que cenaríamos los cinco algún día, me moría de carcajadas ahí mismo.

Heero omitió resaltar que esa había dejado de ser su hogar desde hacía mucho.

En cada recodo del departamento se podía divisar pertenencias de Duo. En el baño estaban sus cepillos de dientes y el de pelo, tenía sus propios cajones en el clóset y la mitad de comida en el refrigerador la había comprado él. Inclusive todo Preventers sabía de ellos.

—¿Fuiste al estilista?

—Sí, después de la ronda en el distrito B. Ha pasado medio año desde mi último corte, era necesario.

—Duo…

Luego de ocho meses de relación (extra) cercana, Heero podía afirmar que sus notas mentales sobre Duo Maxwell eran bastante certeras y amplias. Sabía sus hábitos alimenticios, de dormir y hobbies; sus expresiones cuando estaba irritado, hambriento y excitado. Sus gustos y disgustos, sus vivencias como terrorista adolescente, sobre la relación truncada con Hilde, y lo que quería para el futuro.

Lo que no sabía era ese último secreto.

—Heero. —Duo le sonrió y se sentó a horcadas en sus piernas. Su mirada era melancólica—. ¿Sabes cuánto he calculado que me tomará llegar a tener el cabello corto? Tendré casi veinticuatro años. Eso es mucho más de lo que creí que lograría sobrevivir.

Seguía sin tener sentido y Heero lo señaló. A cambio recibió un beso que lo dejó jadeando y que solo fue detenido cuando se escuchó el timbre.

* * *

_Última impresión_

Cuando Duo cumplió los veinticuatro, en efecto su cabello estaba a la altura de sus orejas.

Heero no resintió la falta de una respuesta textual que anunciara que esa era la manera de Duo de dejar los fantasmas del pasado atrás. Les había dedicado un homenaje personal por años y cuando culminó, inició otra etapa de su vida.

—¿Extrañarás tirar de mi cabello cuando hacemos el amor? —preguntó cuando estaban echados lado a lado, listos para dormir.

—¿Quién dice que no puedo seguir jalándotelo? —alegó Heero y Duo lo felicitó por lo hilarante (y cierto) que era.

Porque así era, planeaba hacerlo hasta que las fuerzas se le agotasen… y sabía que Duo no se opondría a ello.

-fin-


End file.
